


Irises of Mine

by WILHELM_W



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILHELM_W/pseuds/WILHELM_W
Summary: [威尔是那么的自由，像一只影子永远不会落到地上的飞鸟——而他又算什么？不过是威尔漫漫生命长路中一个微不足道的过客。]很早就开始构思的一个故事!!原来是叫"第二个故事—《西部的鸢尾花》"，是一个互不相关的短篇集一样的东西里的第二篇_(:△」∠)_是原创角色，感情线应该是单箭头(或者根本没有?然后背景是20世纪的样子。大概就是这样了，也没啥预警的。Please Enjoy!!:D





	1. Chapter 1

迈克·安东里尼在他十八岁那年之前认为这个世界糟糕透顶，他自翊是一个反社会者并会耗尽一生去投入这场战争。他从不出门，事实上在他高中毕业后他就自己退学了，放弃了那些高等大学为他伸出的援手与橄榄枝，他同时也放弃了大城市的优厚生活，反而重新回到了自己父母在西部的农场。

老安东里尼说，我们欢迎你，这里永远会是你的家。可他的母亲，“鸢尾花”夫人却持著她那一惯死板，老旧的观念，像是她母国里的那些不开窍的旧贵族，拿着马鞭和麻绳把迈克捆住后狠狠的揍了一顿。迈克想起那些同样被她拿麻绳困住的羔羊，它们痛苦的咩咩哀求叫唤着也得不到“鸢尾花”夫人的一丁点怜悯。但迈克却觉得开心坏了，他像个疯子一样在“鸢尾花”夫人的每次鞭子落下时爆发出一阵阵狂笑，并把这比作是十八世纪推翻君权过程中不可或缺的，痛苦先驱者的进步。“鸢尾花”夫人被他气的骂骂咧咧，之后把他一脚踹翻到地上便扭头就走。可只有迈克自己知道自己在想些什么——事实上自己现在清醒无比，因为如今已经没有什么能再威胁他，把他赶走的了。

而——威尔·奥德朗诺，迈克的脑子里全是他，那个保守的像“鸢尾花”夫人二世一般的老古董，那个大家都爱的聪明男孩，那个他还活着的牵挂——希望他还把他的模样记在他那敏感的脑子里。

他已经数不清多少个日日夜夜里他把自己蜷缩在厚重的大衣里，赤着脚在自己大城市的新家里踱来踱去，冰冷的触感顺着他的脚趾一路延伸从他滚烫的血液向上爬去，在他那颗正有力跳动的心脏旁停留片刻便回到了他那个愤世嫉俗的大脑里，不甘示弱的跳起了华尔兹。那天迈克喝了太多的玻璃瓶装的漂亮汽水，他哼哼唧唧的唱了太多首威尔曾教过他的“欧洲民谣”——直到他在下一个转身后一头撞到了椅子背上他才停止了他假想出的双人舞。后来迈克大病了一场，在梦里他回到了“鸢尾花”夫人在法兰西郊外的古堡，人们用蛋糕糊了他满脸，他看见他小时候的朋友们重新欢聚一堂唱起老安东里尼时代的歌。高脚杯里的香槟像金沙一般淌过他的喉咙，然后他开始咳嗽，他吐出了一条条像琉璃一样五颜六色的金鱼。那些金鱼拍动着它们柔软的尾鳍，因缺水而带来的窒息感让它们看起来俞发晶莹通透，接着它们又失去了它们的颜色，那些颜色顺着桌角向上涌去，最后的颜色是红色，红色的威尔·奥德朗诺在向他微笑，可背景处无数束的彩灯晃住了迈克的眼睛，威尔变得模糊了起来。

迈克大叫的在午夜醒来，他浑身都湿透了，黏黏糊糊的感觉使他又自我厌恶起来。他想到了西部故乡里的那些会飞的硬壳虫，它们被踩碎时还会发出清脆果壳炸裂般的低吟。太恶心了，像这个社会里装作只会嬉皮笑脸装模作样的人类渣滓一般，像我，迈克·安东里尼想道，他们该死，隐忍到最后不过是为了迎和社会这个屎坑，像我。

于是，他下床，来到了混乱不堪的桌前。他嫌弃的把东西全部推到一边，然后又打开了收音机。收音机里正放着一些烂俗的情歌，要是放在平时，迈克一定会把这个该死的频道骂的狗血淋头，但现在迈克只是听着歌，在空白的信纸上写道：

_“无人可以理解。无人可以懂得_

_只因为他们的灵魂从未相通_

_无人知晓，无人在乎_

_他们只是一遍又一遍地践踏着我那已经死去的理想幻梦_

_于是，在每个破晓的光撕开黑夜的肤皮时，尽让血液顺它的骨肉滑下_

_明天，新的一天。当告别黑夜的庇护，我从一种孤独步向另一种的孤独时_

_我就必须得和他们歌唱，唱着不属于我的歌_

_我平庸着，与世事妥协着——我与他们一齐歌唱，与他们一齐欢笑_

_可他们捉弄我，无视我，把我当作一个小丑。他们从不记得我对他们的恩惠，他们索取着，他们却从不懂得回报_

_没人理会我的落寞。也没人会想_

_我无药可救”_

他写了一首诗，写完后他又读了一遍，然后觉得它像狗屎。他想都没想就把它撕成了碎片。老收音机还在不停的唱着那几首老掉牙的歌，可迈克什么也没有听进去。他又开始不停的走来走去，从书桌的这一边走到衣柜那头，然后又走回来，然后又走回去，兜兜转转的像是迷失在遥远年代里的麦哲伦。

接着他又想到了奥德朗诺——那个他最爱的男孩，那个爱读诗也爱写诗的威尔·莎士比亚——如今他是否也坠落的如他一般？他是否仍会有更多的朋友拥有更多更长久的友谊？他现在还是那么的受欢迎，那么的引人注目？他那头柔软的金棕色卷发与琥珀色温柔的眼睛是否也会变的跟这个丑陋不堪而毫无个性的社会一般？于是比起这些，他更愿意让威尔的时间永远停驻在他梦里的古老年代——或许这种厌世的逃避手段更应该适合于他。威尔不属于这个狗屎般的年代，他的自由应该被穹顶接纳——只有那里才配的上他那纯净无瑕的灵魂。他的才华或许永远不会被这个社会接受，但迈克却能懂，那般出色的花朵永远不会屈服在尘埃之下，生活在当下世事里的凡夫俗子永远不会懂得该如何评价一个人的思想。

迈克又叹了一口气，然后停了下来，坐回到了椅子上。他和威尔才认识不到五年，可五年在他们的漫漫长旅中又算的了什么。之后他们又分开了二三年，而时间可以冲淡很多东西不是吗？一个星期，一个月，一年，人们就会忘记一切。 人的记忆是一种很奇妙的东西，他们会笑着谈起八岁那年祖母给他们买的粉红棉花糖，却记不起前天他们的语言是如何刺伤了一个无辜者的心。况且他也没有权力去干涉威尔的生活，威尔是那么的自由，像一只影子永远不会落到地上的飞鸟——而他又算什么？不过是威尔漫漫生命长路中一个微不足道的过客。巨大的无力感一下子全部落到了迈克的肩头，往昔岁月的微光也变得愈发暗淡，于是他想起了那些午后，他懒洋洋的趴在桌子上，侧着头看着威尔低垂着眼睛认真写着日记的样子，暖阳星星点点的撒落在他的肩上，像无数的金沙从时间沙漏的裂口处流出，带着本不该被淹没在这个小城镇的奇迹。

然后他关掉了收音机，也关掉了灯。在天还没亮之时溜进了温暖的被窝。明天又会是枯燥乏味没有威尔的一天，毫无意义名为现实的刑罚正在天际被撕得鲜血淋漓之后等待着他。

_“我不适应这里，一点也不。人们总是太匆忙太急躁了。我认识了更多的人，我也越来越变得沮丧起来。我本可以再向前迈一步，至少我可以再拥有一个朋友。或许是我不够幽默吧，人们走近我，然后再头也不回的离开。没有一个像你那样的，我的挚友，没有人会掀开那副本就丑陋的皮囊然后再坦诚相见的，除了你，威尔。我太想你了，我断绝了一切人际交往，然后花一整天去想你。我变得多愁善感了起来，我会不知觉的去听一晚上你原来告诉我你爱的频道;我开始写日记，一面一面的写，纵使我曾讥讽这是小女孩才干的蠢事。你还好吗，你一定很好吧。每当别人嘲笑我，背弃我时我就想起你，你永远都不会...”_

迈克写不下去了。眼泪浸湿了信纸，黑色的墨水一点点的散开，像是他们第一次见面时阳光照在羊圈栅栏上的阴影。那时候他才十三岁，威尔是他的同学。可他那会儿没准备再和谁交个朋友，不过威尔跟他打了个招呼，他礼貌性的回头笑了下，威尔就和他一起爬上了那看起来并不牢固的栅栏。之后他们一起在那坐了好久，谁也没说一句话，直到太阳下山。

“明天见”，迈克说，他想了会儿，又加了句话，“明天一起到格雷特夫人家吃个午饭吧。”

威尔点了点头，“明天见，安东里尼”，他说，“明天又是新的一天。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 存货没了_(:△」∠)_

后来他们理所当然的成了朋友。迈克也渐渐发现威尔似乎完全不是那种腼腆内向的人，亦或是那个总爱在他面前喋喋不休的男孩才是真正的威尔·奥德朗诺。他与他是那么的相似，即使是一个眼神也会懂得。于是那段时光成了迈克心中永恒的回忆，他仍记得在学校顶层的小阁楼里威尔教他唱歌，他的声音是那么的动听，像是夜莺的低吟在尘埃中荡起层层的涟漪。威尔笑着也让迈克唱一首歌，而迈克却耸了耸肩说自己是个百分之二百的音痴。威尔觉得自己被愚弄了，假装要扬起手来揍迈克，迈克灵敏的一躲然后大声笑了起来。打闹间被阳光照耀着的灰尘顷刻腾起，像细小的水滴飘落在他们的头发上，他们的臂肩上，然后随着他们的动作，再度浮动，飘渺的像是那谁也不可预料的未来。

可是迈克似乎再也记不清威尔那时的面貌了，那样温柔的微笑，再也不会有了。那段被封存的记忆似乎也被时光带走了，或许有一天他会再次想起它被隐藏在的那个记忆角落，或许那时他仍年轻，他可以找的到威尔，他可以告诉他他......

_“你可以继续生活，我可以选择卑微。可太难找到像你那样可爱的人了。我的灵魂，我的精神，我的恶意。相见恨晚。你是我的光，我的救赎，我的生命。我真的太弱小了。你的羽翼轻而易举的灼伤了我的双手，你触不可及...我现在太累了。我真的想把这些话全都说给你听。可我不敢。你会恨我，厌我，怕我。可为了我自己，我会试着去改变。我会的。像一个正常人那样的生活，我可以...”_

_“‘既然太阳每天有新旧的交替，我的爱也就永远把旧话重提...’(Sonnets.76)”_

迈克想了想，把最后一段话写了上去。

_“即使未来我们不会得到祝福，我们不会一起去教堂，不会一起去那...”_

不。迈克用力拍了拍自己的脑袋。他不该写这些东西的！他这个蠢货！迈克痛苦的尖叫了一声，强忍住自己眼眶里的泪水。他到底是怎么了，一旦想起威尔，提起威尔他就会丧失全部的理智似的。迈克·安东里尼觉得他像是得了一种病，一种源于威尔·奥德朗诺的病。他想到这时又大笑了起来，他的缪斯让他为之疯狂似乎也没有什么不对。灵感，到处都是灵感。他拿起自己桌前的铅笔在信纸上想要画出奥德朗诺的样子。他是加百利，他是赛壬，他是一切。他躲在窗旁的蔷薇花里，藏在五美分的硬币上，卧在教堂的长椅旁——

他的身影到处都是，在每一条街道，在每一个角落——他像一个幽灵，一个无法摆脱的，充满了深深执念的鬼魂，无处不在。

迈克想起了他们认识的第二年，因为学习原因，老师把他们分开了。于是每一节课，每一个回眸，每一个瞬间，迈克觉得自己像是着了魔一般的监视起威尔。他当然晓得自己在害怕什么，是威尔，威尔与每一个人闲聊，微笑，外出都让自己觉得难过。他想用点什么去弥补他心中早已支离破碎的友谊，但睁眼时他却看见自己生气的拒绝掉威尔请他外出时的邀请。他记得那个男孩那时是如何的惊讶与不解，他踱步而去，就像他那天在迈克身边翩然而至，带着比夕阳更加明艳耀眼的光影——像云彩一般离开，散去了。

以威尔·奥德朗诺那般优秀的人，朋友这种东西就理应是应有尽有的。在过去那年里迈克就早已意识到了，可那时威尔却那么的固执己见的只同他一个玩。他觉得自己到底才是被愚弄的那个人，说什么以后一起去普罗旺斯流浪，什么志同道合的谋士。骗子，迈克那时想道，自己在他最低谷的时候陪在他身边现在却被第一个拋弃，果然人类都不是什么好东西，说到底不过也是畜牲。天使？天使才不会到这肮脏的地表来体验生活。那年迈克·安东里尼十四岁，天真的把所有的责任与任性怪在一人身上。可他仍对威尔移不开眼睛，他更加频繁的在阴影里注视着威尔。

直到第三年，也是他们即将分别的那一年。在那个寒冷刺骨的凌晨，他明白了，顿悟了，自己一年来的痛苦是源于自己的自卑。那天他早早的就起来了，飞奔的出了门，甚至忘记给“鸢尾花”夫人道再见。

“威利！”

他一直跑，就像自己从未有过哮喘病那样。油菜花与麦穗在他的身旁闪过，淡淡的香味如同酒水般醇厚的飘进他的鼻腔让他有了昏旋感，他看见天空变成了白色，地面成了海洋，威尔像灯塔那样站在不远处的车站。金棕色头发的男孩甜美安静的像块可可蛋糕。迈克咽了下口水，他打赌自己现在一定正因头痛病像个步履蹒跚，东倒西歪的婴儿那样病态的几乎随时都会倒下。

“迈克！你怎么会在这！”

威尔看见了他，于是也朝他跑去，他一把揽住了迈克，“你迷路了？还是终于被‘鸢尾花’夫人赶出来了？”

“你就是个混蛋！”

迈克笑着推了一把威尔，威尔也咯咯的笑了起来。那天他和威尔在校车上坐在了一起，尽管他知道，若不是他决心和威尔一起坐校车，这个位置根本就不属于他。但威尔拉着他的手，他们像一对真正的双胞胎那样充满默契。迈克看着他，威尔如蜜般的眼睛里漾着笑意，就是以前的一切从未发生。

但突然有一天，梦停止了，一切都结束了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没灵感了诶诶｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

几个月前，他像往常一样在夏天的最后一个周末写了封信给威尔，信的内容很短，只是因为他不敢再写下去了。

他做了一个梦，一个关于团聚的梦。

在梦里，他见到了他那位一直敬仰的老师，他还是那么的和蔼可亲，他是迈克唯一尊敬的老师。还有他那群总爱叽叽喳喳的同学。  
他想起了他老师之前说过的话，他告诉他们珍惜现在，因为这是段不再会重来的经历，纵使若干年之后他们团聚了，也只会是物事人非，不可能再像那时一样，在教室里，见到每一个人。

迈克明白，于是在他之后的三年里他显得也过于多愁善感——尤其是在怀旧的方面。

于是——在那个梦里，他也没见着他所有的同学。可他看见了威尔！奥德朗诺家的小子穿了一件漂亮的黑呢风衣。迈克觉得他长大了，他刚想上前去搭威尔的肩，却看见威尔淡淡的朝他的方向瞥了一眼便走开了。他一时不知道如何是好，他愣在原地，像一块湍急河流里的顽石，人们从他的身旁侧身走过，只留他一人拼命的挣扎。  
后来大家聚在一起用餐，迈克坐在他的老教师身边，威尔也走了过来，迈克心里一惊。可他却看见威尔来到了他的斜对面，坐在了伊斯旦姆身边。伊斯旦姆拥抱了他，他也咯咯的笑了起来。哦，那个天生的领袖——伊斯旦姆·艾尔肯，像个人造太阳一般的耀眼，谁又会不爱他呢。可迈克不喜欢他，因为那该死的嫉妒心理。迈克知道自己几斤几两，身为一个威名远扬的问题男孩，直到遇见威尔才开始改变的他根本就不该与艾尔肯相提并论。可这不是主要原因，迈克可以不在乎一切，除了奥德朗诺。这让他回忆起那个令人痛苦万分的第二年——伊斯旦姆是如何想尽办法把威尔从他的身边夺走的。  
他不知道当时威尔是怎么想的，但直到第三年他们才和好如初——他甚至还和伊斯旦姆做了朋友——在一场戏剧演出时，伊斯旦姆甚至颠覆性的出演了他剧本里那位果敢坚强的妻子。

可现在这个场景还是令他不爽。他知道他无权干涉威尔的人生，但他——  
他强忍着心中复杂的感情，在另一轮的敬酒开始前，他飞一般的逃离了宴席。  
他不知为何的冲进了一家便利店，外面正午的太阳高挂，尽管那家便利店不大，但开着空调。他想了想，准备走到货架后面的冰柜里买瓶可乐或是买个冰淇淋。

他看见了克劳茨梅尔，那个他们在学校那会儿最古怪的男孩。他仍像个中世纪的巫师那般，勾着背，低着头，眼神乱蹿。  
这一切已经够奇怪了，迈克想道，绕过他，别再惹什么麻烦。  
“你看上去很困惑”，克劳茨梅尔突然抬起了头，挡住了迈克的去处，“很不幸，不过这一切都结束了。”  
迈克愣了愣，礼貌性的笑了下，“谢谢你的好意，我想？”，他说，“可结束也意味着新的开始。”  
在克劳茨梅尔阴晴不定的注视下，迈克从他身边走开了。迈克有的时候真的在想是不是那年——被到处预言着是世界末日的那年——克劳茨梅尔性情大变的那年——也是他与威尔友情破碎的那年——那年宇宙是否真的已经毁灭了，现在只是人们幻想意识中的时间。

然后迈克看见了他，威尔站在一侧的货架边，午后明媚的阳光撒在他的肩背上，像是为他镀上了一层金。  
威尔走向迈克，他却本能的也往后退。  
“你知道我不是Gay”，威尔停了下来。  
“... 我也不是”，迈克皱了皱眉。  
我不是。我不是。我不是吗？  
“威尔，我......”  
是一个考验吗，一个有关默契的考验？  
迈克想起威尔曾经跟他提过的一部电影。他在分开后才看完。在电影中的一个片段里，两位男主卧在半山上——“我不是Gay”“我也不是”——没人说了真话。  
迈克突然有些欣慰，他没想到威尔还记得那些电影。或许......   
“你在想什么？”，威尔看起来有些生气，“我变了，你也应该往前看。”  
迈克一时语塞。  
“发生了什么，威尔•奥德朗诺，我们之前有什么...”

... 误会吗？

迈克还没问完最后一句话，这个梦就碎裂开了，像是凋零的野花，来不及悔忆，一切就随风而去了，不留下一丝存在的痕迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪的梦，算是我的半真实经历？


End file.
